The Poisy Show
The Poisy Show is the twenty second episode and the true season finale of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. It features the Team Up between Ninja Steel team and Dino Charge Blue Ranger and also the true defeat of Sledge, Poisandra, and Wrench after they were sent into a black hole at the end of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge and the final appearance of the Warrior Dome. Synopsis The Rangers look to celebrate Christmas but find their holiday cheer interrupted by an old foe. Plot to be added Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic (credit only) *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent (credit only) *Caleb Bendit - Monty (credit only) *Jason Faunt - Wesley Collins (Time Force Red) *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda (Dino Charge Blue Ranger) *Amanda Billing - Principal Hastings *Adam Gardiner - Sledge (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench (voice) *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) *Sarah Hart - Snow Fright (voice) *John Sumner - Santa Claus *Aidee Walker - Venoma (voice) *Daryl Habraken - Narrator Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red – Lion Fire, Lion Fire Zord, Robo Red Zord *Ninja Steel Blue – Dragon Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow – Yellow Ninja (Steel Slash), Nitro Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode, Ninja Ultra *Ninja Steel White – Kodiak Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Pink – Pink Ninja (Steel Slash), Zoom Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Gold – Bull Rider Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode Errors *When the Rangers summoned their Zords, Levi can be seen using his cheeseburger phone rather than his Rockstorm Guitar. This is due to the footage being Sentai footage rather than American footage. *Wes has mentioned that over-usage of the transportal devices can cause anomalies in the Morphin Grid, yet the Rangers seem to be ignoring that fact especially with the final scene of the episode. *Despite Koda's line "I destroy you once, I destroy you again" being a clear reference to Ransik from Power Rangers Time Force with the roles switched, Koda himself never actually destroyed Sledge, Heckyl did by setting the ship's course to crash into the sun. Koda only helped to bait Sledge. *During the recap for the show's events, it showed Galvanax being destroyed in a city setting, rather than the quarry that was actually used in Galvanax Rises. Said scene was the Sentai battle against his counterpart Gengetsu Kibaoni. Notes *This is the last episode to be released under Saban before the Hasbro Era's beginning. **This is 175th and the last episode of the New Saban Era (counting "Clash of the Red Rangers" as a standalone episode). ***This is the first time the final episode for a studio/company is not meant as the final episode of the entire franchise. *Like in the first episode of Ninja Steel, Brody uses the garbage chute to escape the Warrior Dome with the Rangers. *The bomb that Koda snuck into the Warrior Dome is similar to the bomb used by Sledge in the episode "Sync or Swim". *This is the second episode where Wes and Koda appear as well as the second episode where the Sudarso brothers Yoshi and Peter are seen together. The first being "Dimensions in Danger". **Both characters alongside with Gemma appeared also as cloaked characters in "Outfoxed". *Just like the last Christmas Special, they are adapted from Ninninger episodes titled It's Summer, this is prevalent in the Lion Fire attack footage on Snow Fright where there is a beach theme skin instead of the normal Lion Fire graphic. *Wes is the first major character since Princess Viera to deliver a message via hologram. Others who have done so are the rest of the Time Force Rangers, save for Eric, as well as Circuit and Andrew Hartford. Also, both Princess Viera and Wes send a package containing something used by Preston. *Mick Kanic (Kelson Henderson), Victor Vincent (Chris Reid) and Monty (Caleb Bendit) only appear in the opening. However, Mick is briefly seen in some of the flashbacks. *Koda exclaims "I destroyed you once and I'll destroy you again" to Sledge; Ransik said this to Wes in the second episode of Power Rangers Time Force. This also references End of Extinction when the Dino Charge Rangers go into the past and defeat Sledge’s new timeline counterpart. *Snow Fright uses some similar phrases from Iceage, like "I'm melting!" when she was destroyed in the first battle, and "Time for a cold snap!" when shooting a snow attack. *Despite being present when Sledge's Ship was sucked into the black hole in End of Extinction, neither Fury nor Curio are seen or mentioned during the episode or during Echoes of Evil. It's also likely they were destroyed offscreen. *Venoma is the only Galactic Ninja and the last monster to appear in the flashbacks. *It's the third and last episode in the New Saban Era where the current team interacts with only one member of the previous ranger team. **Samurai Rangers teamed up with Scott Truman in "Clash of the Red Rangers". **Megaforce Rangers met Jayden Shiba in "Samurai Surprise". **Ninja Steel Rangers teamed up with Koda in "The Poisy Show". ***During the era, only the Dino Charge Rangers never met a Ranger from the team before them Megaforce in their own seasons (Gia does appear in "Dimensions in Danger" but never interacted with Koda). *This episode is similar to "True Blue To The Rescue", where only the previous season's Blue Ranger appears. *As of this episode, the only Ninninger mecha not adapted for Power Rangers is the movie exclusive OtomoNin Dinomaru. *This is the last episode to use the 2017 Saban Brands logo. See Also (fight footage) Category:Season Finales Category:Christmas Specials Category:Super Ninja Steel episodes Category:Super Ninja Steel Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode